Flicker
by dancegavin
Summary: During a ski trip, InuYasha and fellow friend Koga find themselves preying and hooking up with younger girls. A hook up leads to one thing, and now a strange stalker like situation begins to mold itself.. [INUxKAG, KOGxAYA] FLUFF! [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE]
1. Chapter 1:  Sign Me Up

**FLICKER**

_During a ski trip at a resort with many neighbouring schools, Inuyasha hooks up with two girls, Kagome and Kikyo, as well as Koga who hooks up with many girls, as well as an over obsessive girl named Ayame. Kagome and Kikyo being sisters, had no clue they hooked up with the same boy. Inuyasha went by a secret name, Dasuke, when with Kikyo, and his true name, Inu, with Kagome. What will happen when things become so much more complex than a few hook ups and overwhelming heaty' nights?_

_F L I C K E R - - - - - - C H A P T E R 1 - - - - - - S I G N M E U P_

December 1st finally made its break after long, warm summer and fall season. Snow was on its way, or atleast most of Vermont would hope. Vermont is known for its snow. Heavy, frosty ski hills, all winter long. Home to many well known ski hills, it is also quite the place for tourism for skiers and snowboarders all around the country. Smugg's, an exceptionally larger ski hill, would be opening its resort very soon. Students from schools all around would come for a lovely weekend to spend their days skiing and snowboarding, and others would come just for the site seeing and the exquisite food. Others, would gather for the great times, and local dance parties.

It was an early morning at Aylsha High, and everyone was stoked to see the snow fall after a long year without blankets of snowflakes spread across their lawns and front porches. Inu Yasha, Inu for short, was probably the least spontanious person when winter came around. It was a long morning, classes didn't seem to help with the time passing by either. It was mid-second period, and Inu stood from his desk and began to walk towards the door, grabbing the washroom pass along the way. He looked outside the large stairway windows as the snow began to drift down slowly. Snowflake by snowflake.

Inu sighed with a long sudden breath,

"I never looked forward to winter before. But here it is. Feh, great. I blend in."

To describe Inu appearance, he was quite different from the others in his school. Even so, this gave him quite the advantage. The young female population craved for difference. Inu with his long, silky white hair, and golden eyes, and tall chiseled figure interested them very much so. Inu had a somewhat lower raspy voice that charmed all young ladies. Most would say he was the boy every girl wanted to be with for a day. He dressed casually, like every other boy in his school, but he was what you'd called a trendsetter. He was popular among girls, but not only that, but he was also popular among fellow men and educators. He was captain of the football team, MVP of the soccer team, leading top scorer in basketball. He was also coming out on top of many of his school classes, nominated for Prom King, and President of the Student Council. For every good that comes in one man, there are also many negatives. Inu was one you would call a player. He never lasted in a serious relationship, never would. He was a "hook-up". He made passes to any hot girl that would come along, and not too later he'd make a pass at their friends too. He may not be a keeper, but he sure did give a lot of girls some pleasure.

After a long glaze into the outdoors, he returned to his second period class. Not much later, the class bell rang, and he slowly followed behind everyone else. He began to make way into the halls when suddenly,

"Inu! Hold up now!"

Inu turned a full 360 rotation and greeted the young child,

"Hey there, Rin."

The little 12 year old girl smiled at Inu and handed him a paper bag,

"There's your lunch big brother, you left it at home!"

Rin was Inu's little sister. Being 5 years in age difference, they seemed to get along much better than most siblings. Rin was much different from Inu. She had medium black hair, and had dark brown eyes, much like the rest of his school population. She was small, standing about 4'9, but luckily for her, she never had to live a day being bullied or threatened by any other students because of her height, and she had her big older brother to thank.

"Well, bye now!"

The little girl toddled away to her third period class. It was lunch time for Inu, so he took his time and made it back to his locker. While unlocking his combination code, he suddenly felt a hard tackle right up against his locker.

"Hey Inu! Ski/Snowboard club is starting, you signing up?"

This aggressive young fellow went by the name of Koga. Funny how back in the day, they used to be enemies. As years past, they matured and grew on eachother, now becoming best friends.

Inu sighed and let out a low growl,

"Koga, you know I hate the snow. Feh, you must be joking. Why would I join?"

Koga nudged Inu as he pulled out a form from his back pocket.

"Well if you aren't joining the ski club then you have to atleast go to this ski trip with me."

Inu tugged the sheet of paper from Koga's hands and scanned it. Then he rolled up the sheet of paper and slammed it back against Koga into his hands.

"I told you, I hate snow."

Koga looked at Inu, Inu gave his a dark, hard stare. Then, Koga gave him a light wink,

"But you see, this ski trip is going to Vermont. We are staying in a resort, if you don't want to go skiing or snowboarding, you could stay in the resort."

Inu spat at Koga,

"Are you joking? The fee is $400, and I'm not wasting my $400 to go sit in a resort and talk to _you_."

Koga laughed,

"You thought I wanted you to come accompany me? No. You see here, this trip involves all neighbouring schools around us, and to the Vermont resort, therefore, I expect there to be lots of girls there. And when there's lots of girls, you know how it is. This resort is the _place_, dude! They have dances at night, and bon fires, you name it! If you don't want to go skiing or snowboarding, atleast you can hook-up with a few gals' for $400 some."

Inu began to process all the information that Koga filled his mind with.

"You're the man, Koga. I'll do it. I'll bring my snowboard too but don't expect me to be on the hills everyday all day."

Koga handed the sheet of paper back to Inu.

"It's all in the form. A three day weekend trip, $400, all food expenses are paid for, and an amazing condo. Parties all start when the sun burns out, there'll be lots of time to get some action in for ya' there bud."

Koga began to walk off and signaled a wave at Inu as he disappeared into the stairwell. Inu sat down in front of his locker and took a look at the sheet and gave a smirk,

"_If there'll be some hot girls there, I'm there. Sign me up."_

Inu then opened his lock and stored his second period books back into his locker, and neatly tucked away the ski form into his bag as he zipped it up. He locked up his locker and continued his way down the the lunch area where he ate his paperbag lunch his sister provided him.

Lunch ended quickly, meaning he had 2 more periods of class. Having such an easy day, the time swifted by fast, and then the school bell rang. Finally, it was the end of the day.

Koga caught up to Inu after school as they walked home together. Koga was Inu's neighbour. You can by now imagine the damage that is probably done when these two are together.

"Hey Inu, how's Inutaisho doing, that big ole' tank father of yours?"

Inu chuckled as he punched Koga in the shoulder,

"He's fine, he's fine. We're all pretty happy now that Sesshomaru has moved out."

Koga laughed,

"Oh yeah, I forgot he moved out last week. Where is he staying?"

Inu approached his front door and pulled out a housekey from his jacket pocket,

"He's at his girlfriend's place until he graduates from that college he's attending in California."

Koga made a disgusted face as he moaned,

"Is he still with Kagura?"

Inu unlocked his front door and invited Koga in,

"Yeah, I know, she's such a whore. She tried to get with me a few times back when she still attended Aylsha."

Koga put Inu in a full head lock and chuckled,

"Man, you _wish_. She was pretty hot, but yeah she was kind of a hoe. I would of hooked up that bitch."

Inu pushed Koga against a wall with his back,

"Ooooh, going for the older ladies now are we?"

Inu began to walk to his kitchen to grab a cup of milk when Koga jumped him,

"Hahaha, well isn't that what we'll be doing at the ski trip, Mr. Perfect?"

Inu grabbed a glass of milk and served himself and Koga a slice of cake,

"Mm, true, but I think I'll try to get with the younger ones this time."

Koga closed the refrigerator door and looked at Inu with a long glare,

"Ew. Younger girls? They aren't even developed."

Inu began to think,

"True, but we've never been with a younger girl before now have we? So might as well give it a go with some girls we'll never have to see again after the ski trip."

Koga put his arm over Inu and smiled,

"Oh, God. Thank you for giving me the smartest best friend on this planet."

Inu laughed and shoved Koga off,

"Kay well let's get that form filled in and sign up for the ski trip ASAP."

"Agreed."

Koga replied as he made his way out the front door to the neighbouring house which was his.

Inu went back up into his room and began to read over the form. He filled in a check for $400 which was the rest of his holiday savings. He readied his passport and got his father to sign the contracts and permission slips.

_Ski trip to be held on the 7__th__ of December._

Only 7 more days to go. A week until he has the best times of his life. He knew this was going to be the highlight of his long high school years. His goal, was to hook up with atleast 2 younger girls, and his goal, would indeed be accomplished. Afterall, this is Inu, any girl who would pass on him is sure to be a lesbian. That is his egoistical explanation.

-------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Completed.

Will take about a day to update. More the reviews, the sooner the update J

There'll be much more going on in the next few chapters, so don't stop reading now!

Please review, send constructive comments, no flames !


	2. Chapter 2: Yeah, I Board

**FLICKER**

_F L I C K E R - - - - - - C H A P T E R 2 - - - - - - Y E A H , I B O A R D_

After a short, short school week, the day of the ski trip had arrived. It was early that Friday morning, and Inu was beginning to store his luggage into the back of his car. It was 4am, and he needed to be at the school at 5am to board the Greyhound bus that would take him to the Vermont resort.

Koga had already packed his snowboard and luggage into his car that morning, from watch Inu had seen after taking a glance at his loaded car. Inu, himself, had brought along one of his many snowboards he owned, but never used. Back when he was younger, he was quite the champion snowboarder. As he grew older, he lost interest in snowboarding, and even the snow. He thought maybe today, he'd give it another shot. After all, the best way to hook up with a girl is to show off your skills to her.

Inutaisho, Inu's dad had woken up early that morning to drive him to school. His little sister Rin had also awaken to wave farewell to her older brother for the weekend. Inu grabbed a bagel for breakfast and made his way into the car a quarter to 5 as his father drove him to Aylsha.

"Now Inu, don't get into any trouble now."

Inutaisho, Inu's father, stated.

"I wouldn't, and I won't."

Inu replied with a raspy sound in his throat as he choked it out.

"No drinking, no smoking, none of that such."

Inu sighed,

"Dad, you know I don't do any of the such."

Inu's father chuckled as approached the school,

"Mm true. You'll probably be too occupied hooking up with girls anyways like your old man right?"

Inu gagged a little bit as they arrived at the front of his school,

"Dad, never say that again. You getting with girls is just a disgusting thought. I'll see you Monday. Tell Rin I love her, alright?"

Inutaisho laughed,

"I sure will. What time am I picking you up on Monday?"

Inu took a look at his ski trip schedule,

"Around 9pm it says."

Inu closed the door and waved goodbye to his father, as he met up with Koga within the school building.

Koga wasn't one you'd call a morning bird. His eyes sagged like beanbags and dark raccoon stripes lined up against the bridge of his nose. He sat on one of the school benches with his luggage and bag beside him.

Inu dragged himself over to Koga, with his luggage behind him. With an aggressive shove against the shoulder, Koga finally seemed much more awake.

"What do you want with me you stupid mutt!"

Inu sat himself down beside Koga.

"We're boarding the bus you baka. Get up."

Inu and Koga walked themselves out the front door to board the Greyhound buses. They lay their luggage and other bags in the stock bins of the buses. Inu and Koga boarded the buses and sat themselves at the very back of the Greyhound, next to eachother.

"I just want to go to sleep."

Koga groaned as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

Inu also adjusted around in his seat,

"Can't wait for those girls. You better be right about these younger school girls Koga."

The bus was fully boarded and then began to move. The parents and teachers that came as supervisors on the trip had begun to read the outline of the weekend trip. Rules, events, and others of such. Inu and Koga had already begun to fall asleep. Hours had passed, and soon enough they arrived at the ski resort.

The ski hill was packed and layered in fluffy, white snow. There are over 20 different condominiums lined in rows at the base of the mountains. 4 of the condos had been registered and reserved for his school students alone. 2 for boys, 2 for girls, with intense supervision. That was quite a let down for both Inu and Koga, for they were hoping to get into the girls condos and break out some night parties. It was about 12pm when they had reached Smugg's resort and ski hills. Inu and Koga were paired up as partners, and were residents in Condo 1. They removed their luggage and bags from the stock bins in the bus, and began their way into their condo.

"It's fucking cold out here, Koga."

Inu barked as the two of them trailed their way to the condo. Koga looked at Inu with a smirk.

"You better dress warmly around here, Inu. The ski hill is your web to catch those girls, eh."

Inu and Koga laughed as they entered the Condo. It was a huge condo, space for 14 people on the second floor. The main floor was home to a hot tub and small yet comfortable looking swimming pool. The third floor was home to the kitchen and living room, as well as other homely rooms. The second floor was basically all sleeping area, as well as a game and tv room, which also included a billiards table. Inu and Koga made the last room of the second floor their territory. Inu took the bed, while Koga took the floor with his sleeping bag. Koga had a strange hatred for cushiony mattresses; therefore, the decision for who got the bed among them two was quite a simple choice.

After laying down all their luggage, it was time to get some skiing done of the hills. Inu and Koga carried their boards outside, boots already on and winter gear on as they waited for instructions.

"Okay, students. Welcome to Smuggler's Notch, one of the finest ski hills around the Vermont area. 3 parents and 5 teachers and myself are here to make this trip the best you'll ever have. If you need any help, you come to us. If there is an injury or an emergency, we are also the people to come to. You must report all injuries, and you must follow our instructions. Today, your ski and snowboard sessions will start from now until 4pm. We require that you go back to your dorms and shower and prepare for dinner at the buffet which will start at 5pm. Everything else after your dinner will be in your day schedules which you'll find on your dorm doors. Well, thanks for coming with us and have a great weekend!"

Inu and Koga high-fived eachother as they straped on one of their feet to their snowboards and made their way to the chairlift.

"How many girls do you think I'll be able to get this weekend?"

Koga playfully demanded Inu as he laughed.

"I'm guessing none."

Koga punched Inu.

"I'm just joking! I say 5?"

Koga nodded,

"Yeah, that's better."

Inu and Koga boarded their ski lift chair and made their way up to the top of the hill.

"Well we're going to have to split up if we want to get any girls. Chairlifts are pretty good for hookups, because after you get down the hill, you'll never have to see the girl ever again."

Koga chuckled.

Inu and Koga got off the chairlift and they gave each other a tackle hug.

"Best of luck with the ladies, Inu!"

"You too, Koga, you'll need it!"

They both laughed as they took different trails of the ski hill. Inu strapped his left foot onto his board as he made his way down the black diamond hill.

_I hope I can still do this right._

He bent down, getting ready for one of the more difficult jumps. As he reached full speed and caught air off the top of the jump, he did a full 360 and landed back down on snow surface.

Bystanders clapped for him as he continued down the hill. As Inu began to slow down towards the end of the hill, he felt a huge thump against his backside and almost completely collapsed over, but he kept his stance and turn his head around to check up on whoever just hit him.

"Hey, whoa watch—"

A rather younger girl with dark black hair and starry brown eyes looked up at him with red blush cheeks.

"Ah, sorry. I'm just starting out skiing and I don't really know how to fully stop yet. Sorry!"

The girl looked to be around 15 or maybe 16 years old. She stood about 5'3, with the most pretty face Inu had ever seen.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Inu, I could help you out if you want."

The girl smiled the most innocent smile and giggled,

"I'm Kagome. And thanks, I'd like that."

She followed Inu up the chairlift, and started a conversation with him,

"Oh, are you a snowboarder?"

"Yeah, I board."

Inu coughed out, with a manly shrug of his shoulder as he looked in the opposite direction of the girl named Kagome.

"But I ski, how could you help me when you snowboard?"

Inu let out a chuckle,

"Well you see, I used to be a ski instructor but I always preferred snowboarding."

Kagome looked up at Inu, as if he inspired her. She blushed and smiled at him,

"Thanks for offering to help me."

Inu slid himself over to Kagome and put his arm around her, hoping to make a move.

The girl slid over to the opposite side of the chairlift and blushed.

They got off the chairlift and Inu pointed to the easy direction route of the ski hill.

"So here's what you got to do. The easy way to stop on skis is to make it seem as though their somewhat crossing each other, in a pizza slice shape. The other way to stop is a hockey stop, but that's a bit more difficult. You have to put your skis parallel to one another and you put your knees together and do a bit of a turn."

Kagome looked at Inu as she attempted to stop the way Inu had instructed her to. She began to slide a bit and got a bit scared as he held onto Inu's hand.

_Make a move, dammit!_

Kagome laughed as she began to get the hang of it,

"Hey, I think I've got it!"

Inu playfully began to teach her other way to ski. He slowly taught her to glide, side to side, and to get the hang of edging on her skis. The two of them reached flat surface on the hill as Kagome bumped into Inu as he put his arms around her and smiled.

_Time to make a move .._

She looked up at him, blushed, and yelled out,

"Hey! Race you to the end of the hill!"

Inu sighed, but went along with her request and smiled,

"Okay, let's do this."

_Are all younger girls like this? .. This kind of annoys me that she's acting interested, by shifting away at the same time. But .. it does leave me with some mystery .. she sure knows how to keep a man interested._

Inu chuckled and shook his head.

_I'll get her tonight._

_------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter 3 – Finished

Will update asap. More the reviews, the sooner the update 

I hope you enjoyed that, there will definitely be some action in the next chapter, so stay tuned if you like some fluff. If you have any ideas, please send away ;

Please review, send constructive comments, no flames !


	3. Chapter 3  Spark

**FLICKER**

_F L I C K E R - - - - - - C H A P T E R 3 - - - - - - S P A R K_

It was late that afternoon, and it was about time that Inu had to return to his dorm to get ready to eat and for the bonfire and party that night. Kagome had already returned to her dorm, giving Inu no lead on whether she wanted to hookup with him, or not. Inu entered his dorm room when he was greeted my Koga with the largest grin on his face,

"Inu, Inu, Inu. I have some stories to tell you, mutt! I bet you got no action!"

Inu let out a spine tingling moan as he hit his fist against the dorm room wall,

"Shut up Wolfgang Paco. This chick I met, Kagome. She's given me no lead what so ever. I can tell she likes me but everytime I tried to make a move, she changed the subject or just turned away."

Koga patted Inu on the back with a mighty force as he put a smirk on his face,

"I knew there was no way you'd get a girl today. You can try, but you see, all the ladies are attracted to me. It's okay, I mean, I can understand_why_. Maybe when I'm gone, they'll give you a chance?"

Inu smoked Koga in a stomach and barked,

"SHUT UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH."

Koga began to make a dramatic scene as if he was hurt by Inu's words.

"Oh, moi? Son of a bitch? Oh, Inu, I can't believe you'd say that to me. It breaks my heart. But then again, who's gotten all the girls? Me."

Koga laughed as Inu put a smile on and threw a pillow at him.

"How many girls did you get? Or did you just bribe them into making out with you?"

Koga chuckled as he crossed his arms,

"Actually, I got 6. I practically had girls _lining_ up before me!"

Inu began to take off his snowgear and cleaned off his wet snowboard,

"Oh, I'm sure."

"No, no, no, listen,"

Koga insisted.

"I was in the lobby for a while, hoping I could catch some girl and buy her lunch. And then I saw this group of 15 year old girls. They came over and told me that they loved my snowboard and we talked for a while. Afterwards, they invited me to come snowboarding with them. On the chairlifts, I hooked up with each of them, one by one. Oh mutt face, you don't even understand, it was the best. Group hook ups are the way to go."

Inu sighed,

"Fuck you, baka. The girl, Kagome, that I met .. She seemed interested in me, but she didn't hook up with me when I made the move."

Koga looked at Inu, hand on his face as he scratched his head,

"Really? What did you do?"

Inu sat down on his dorm bed as he tucked his snow gear in the corner,

"I leaned in on the chairlift and put my arm around her, and she slid away. Then I went in for a behind kiss on the ski hill. I don't know what happened? She was so interested."

Koga stood up and let out a long, disappointed sigh,

"Mutt, you idiot. What you did wrong was that you didn't tell her you wanted to hook up. Maybe she thought you wanted to get with her, not just hook up. Girls can be just scared of commitment as we are."

Inu looked around the room as she bit his lower lip.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Koga put his shoes on and opened the dorm room door,

"Well come on, you can try to get with her tonight if you see her."

Inu followed Koga out the room door as they headed down to the dinner buffet.

They entered the buffet as they took a look around. It was simple, yet elegant. There were several tables and chairs, most of them filled by students from neighbouring schools. Inu took a long look around for Kagome, but no luck.

"I don't see Kagome anywhere,"

Inu whispered to Koga.

"It's a'ight, there'll be other girls, come on, just hook up with one chica and move onto the next!"

Inu shrugged as he nodded with a smirk,

"You're so fucking right. She wasn't that hot anyways."

Koga and Inu walked around the buffet, filling their plates with mountains of food as they seated themselves at a table which was at the left corner of the buffet.

Koga looked around as he spotted the group of girls that he had hooked up with. He covered his face and looked at his plate, trying to hide his face. He nudged Inu as Inu leaned in.

"Inu. See those girls by the buffet court there?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"I hooked up with those chicks. Fuck, make sure they don't see me."

"Why not?"

"Fucking mutt. When you hook up with girls, you don't want to see them again. They'll think you want more than just a hook up and I don't want to have to fucking talk to them again unless we're just gonna' make out."

Inu nodded as he looked at the group of girls. The girls looked directly at him in surprise as they pointed towards the table where he and Koga sat.

"Koga, baka, they just pointed at us."

The girls began to approach Inu's table with plates of food in each hand,

"Shit, they're coming aren't they?"

Koga growled as he glanced over, screaming in his head, _fuck fuck fuck._

"Heeeyy Koga."

One of the girls playfully whined as all the other girls giggled.

Koga looked up and put a forced smile on his face,

"Hey .. Ayame. How's it going ..?"

The girl named Ayame smiled and winked at Koga,

"I had a great time snowboarding with you today."

All of her following friends nodded with little giggles in their stomachs.

"Yeah .. So did I .."

Koga tried to sound interested, but he obviously wasn't.

"So I'll see you later at the bonfire tonight? Maybe we can chill out in the hot tub or something,"

Ayame added with a smile.

Koga nodded as he tried to look away, looking directly at Inu with eyes that burned and seemed to say, _help me._

Ayame moved her head closer towards Koga and whispered in his ear,

_I can't wait to see that body of yours in the hot tub._

Afterwards, she giggled and moved off to a table with the rest of her friends.

Koga let out a sigh of relief and looked at Inu.

"Annoying, isn't she?"

Inu looked at the girl named Ayame and nodded with wide eyes.

Koga groaned,

"She fucking likes me. Sooo, annoying."

Inu laughed as he punched Koga in the shoulder,

"You sure know how to pick 'em, superstar."

"SHUT UP!"

Koga barked.

Koga and Inu continued to eat their dinner, as they looked out the lobby window.

"Hey, they're lighting the bonfire."

Koga stated.

Inu looked outside and looked around,

"Shit, I see Kagome."

"Which one is she?"

Koga questioned looking around.

Inu pointed at the girl with the light blue toque and scaft, whom was holding a cup of hot chocolate between two blue mitts.

"She's pretty cute,"

Koga howled.

Inu got up from his chair, leaving his plate on the table,

"Yo, Koga, I have to go. I'll see you back in the dorm."

Koga stuffed his mouth of food and waved Inu goodbye,

"You better get in her pants, you paid $400 for this fucking trip!"

--

Inu made his way out of the lobby front door as he noticed Kagome from behind, on a wooden bench, by herself, in front of the bonfire. Other couples sat around the bonfire on benches which circled it. Inu approached Kagome and put his hands over her eyes to cover them and prevent her from seeing.

"Guess who."

He whispered.

Kagome tried to ply his hands off of her eyes while she giggled. He uncovered her eyes as she flipped her head over to look at him. She blushed and smiled at his sight,

"Oh, Inu! Hii!"

Inu sat himself down right next to her as she put her hands on her knees, cup of hot chocolate next to her, and shivered.

"Are you cold?"

Inu asked as he looked at her with glittering eyes.

"Just.. just a bit."

Kagome choked out, teeth chittering.

Inu removed his winter jacket from his figure and put it around Kagome.

"Better?"

He asked leaning closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

She laughed and look at him,

"A lot better."

Inu put his arm around Kagome's waist as they began to conversate with one another.

"So, what school are you from, Kagome?"

Kagome put her hands closer to the bonfire to warm up her fingers,

"Mamayotte, it's near Aylsha but it's a lot smaller."

Inu grabbed Kagome's hand and held it tight, hoping to warm up her hands, at the same time, hoping they'd hook up. He sure knew how to work with the ladies.

"I go to Aylsha, actually. I used to tutor at Mamayotte."

Kagome looked at Inu in shock,

"Did you really?"

Inu nodded.

_Should I make a move now?_

Inu looked into Kagome's eyes as she turned her face closer to him, squeezing his hand.

"Kagome .. do you want to .."

Kagome leaned her head into Inu and pressed her lips against his. She nipped on his lower lip as she pulled away slowly,

"Does that answer your question?"

Inu went back in for another kiss as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She did the same, the two of them battling it in out in a tongue war, swirling each other's around. Kagome pulled away, kissing his neck and tucking her head gently against his neck. Inu exhaled tiny breaths onto Kagome, to give her a sensual feeling as she let out pleasurably moans.

Kagome let go on Inu's hand as she stood up, grabbing her hot chocolate,

"I'll have to get going .. Maybe I'll see you later? In the lobby?"

Inu nodded as Kagome walked away, leaving him motionless in awe on the wooden bench.

_She read me like a book. She gave me all I could have ever wanted in a hook up._

Inu stood from the wooden bench as he shook his head.

_That was a fucking good hook up. Thank god I won't have to see her again though .. I just got to avoid her the best way I can. And maybe get in some more girls on my part._

Inu was returning to his dorm as Koga snuck up behind him and jumped on his back,

"HOE! I SAW ALL THAT."

Inu tackled Koga,

"You were looking?! FUCKING PERVERT."

Koga laughed as he grabbed Inu's shoulders,

"Come on. Who wouldn't. You guys were practically digging each other out."

Inu laughed,

"Yeah, she was pretty good. But I wouldn't do it again with her. She looks like one of those kinds of girls that would cling, you know?"

Koga coughed,

"Yeah, like Ayame?"

Inu nodded.

Koga and Inu returned back to their dorms. Koga went into the washroom and changed into his swim shorts.

"Why are you wearing swim shorts ..?"

Inu questioned.

Koga looked at him like he was an idiot,

"Hot tub, idiot."

Inu took a long look at Koga, hoping he'd come to realize why Inu was looking at him in such a manner.

"Ayame's going to be waiting for you, idiot."

Koga raised his arms as he squinted his eyes,

"As if I care! I'll make out with some hot older chicks in front of her for all that I care!"

Inu laughed as waved Koga out of the room,

"Sounds like you."

Koga left the room, Inu staying in his dorm, getting some rest.

Koga made his way into the lobby with his swim shorts on as he found his way to the pool area and hot tub. There were couples hooking up on every end of the hot tub, Ayame in the corner with her friends.

She looked at him and waved. He pretended not to see her and continued his way into the hot tub. Ayame, puzzled and confused, began to slowly walk over to Koga. Koga, frightened, sat himself down next to a gorgeous girl as he put his arm around her and winked. The girl looked at him and smiled,

"Wanna hook up?"

Score 7 for Koga. Koga began to dig away at the older girl, right in front of Ayame, as the girl's breasts rubbed up against his chest.

Ayame, disgusted at the sight, slapped the older girl with an incredible force,

"Are you making out with _my_ guy?"

The older girl laughed as she looked Ayame up and down.

"I'm sorry, but I think _he_ was the one who wanted to hook up with me, not you?"

Ayame burned red.

"Humph!"

Koga, being in the middle of it all, seemed to enjoy the fact that girls were fighting over him. But one thing he couldn't rid his mind of were the words Ayame spoke.

_Her guy?_

The older girl laughed as Ayame returned to the other corner of the hot tub, looking at Koga,

"Come on now, you two aren't dating are you? I mean, look at her, she's like paper_flat_."

Koga let out a chuckle, though somehow, he felt insulted,

"No .. Not at all."

Koga stood up from the hot tub and began to walk out of the area.

"Where are you going?"

The older girl asked.

"I'm out."

Koga replied sighing as he began to exit the lobby.

"_Her" guy? Who the fuck does she think she is .. All we did was hook up._

Koga returned to his dorm room, seeing Inu asleep on his bed. He went to the washroom and began to clean himself up and change into some sleep wear. He shook Inu awake as Inu grabbed his arm and screamed,

"Fuck offfff."

Koga pulled himself away from Inu.

"I have some crazy stories for you, Inu."

Inu went back to sleep, waving Koga goodnight, signaling that he'd listen to him tomorrow. Koga tucked himself into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

"_Her" guy? What's that supposed to mean? .._

_ ------------------------------------------------------  
_

Chapter 4 – Not in progress atm.

Will update in a few days. More the reviews, the sooner the update 

Ahah, it seems as though Koga's experienced the feeling of what it's like to have someone like him! Whoo, and Inu finally hooked up with a girl on the trip. Hope you liked it so far. More hookups to happen in the next chapter, it'll be worth your read!

Please review, send constructive comments, no flames !


End file.
